


Don't Let Me Fall Into the Sky

by AtypicalOwl



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3590634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtypicalOwl/pseuds/AtypicalOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stars are twinkling, the city is shining below, and Grantaire can't get Enjolras to open his eyes and look at any of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let Me Fall Into the Sky

The sun has set, and the warmth of the day is quickly fading, but Grantaire doesn’t feel the chill. He would love to say something poetic, like the beauty of the stars shining above and the city shining below distracted him entirely from the temperature, but that would be a lie.

The truth is, he isn’t cold because there is a very warm body clinging very tightly to him.

“I didn’t know you were afraid of heights,” he says to Enjolras.

Enjolras makes a small, distressed noise into Grantaire’s shoulder.

“C’mon, it’s okay,” Grantaire says, awkwardly patting Enjolras’ back. “We’re nowhere near the edge of the roof, you’re not gonna fall, you can open your eyes.”

Enjolras makes a small, negative noise into Grantaire’s shoulder.

Grantaire sighs. “Seriously dude? You've talked in front of twenty thousand people, and a twenty story building is too much for you? After that crowd, two hundred feet should be a piece of cake.”

Enjolras makes another small, distressed noise into Grantaire’s shoulder, and Grantaire begins to wonder how long it will be before his shoulder will be the one making small, distressed noises from how hard Enjolras is gripping it.

“I didn’t sweet talk my way into getting Security to give me roof access for you to hide your face in my shoulder the whole night. Open your damn eyes and look at those stars.”

With that, Grantaire seizes Enjolras’ hands and pries them off, momentarily mourning the loss of warmth, but then he grips them tight and puts his face right up next to Enjolras’. Enjolras still has his eyes squeezed tightly shut.

“C’mon, open your eyes. Just look at me, okay?”

Enjolras slowly opens his eyes, and Grantaire has always been more of an artist than a poet, but he feels like he could write a sonnet about the way the light from the stars reflects off of them.

“Good, good. Now turn around —” Enjolras squeaks and shakes his head “— I won’t let you fall.”

Slowly, Enjolras turns, and Grantaire wraps his arms around him from behind, and Enjolras looks up, at the vast multitudes of stars spread out before them.

“You can’t see that many,” Enjolras says flatly. He would sound unimpressed, but the faint tremble Grantaire can feel tells him Enjolras is still trying not to panic. “Too much light pollution.”

“Yeah, but you can see enough.” Grantaire removes one arm to point, and Enjolras squeaks and tries to take a step back, unsuccessfully, because Grantaire is there, and a wall behind Grantaire. “Look, up there, how Orion’s belt is kind of pointing towards that one fuzzy cluster of stars?”

“The Pleiades,” Enjolras says.

“Is that how you pronounce it? I've never heard it out loud before.” Grantaire shrugs, and wraps his free arm around Enjolras again. “Anyway, I don’t know why, but I never noticed them in the sky until I was like, fifteen. And I was having a bad day, and I ran away to the observatory and just stared up until I felt better, and that’s when I saw them, stuck up there like they had been cut and pasted just for me.”

Enjolras makes a hmmm noise, that Grantaire can feel vibrate through his chest.

“Now, no matter what, if I look up and I see those seven stars, I feel like everything is going to be alright. They always make me feel like I’m at home.”

Grantaire drops his hand to Enjolras’ hip, where he knows there are seven freckles in a familiar pattern.

Enjolras finally relaxes a little, and covers Grantaire’s hand with his own.

They stand like that for a while, looking up at the stars.

“Thanks for bringing me up here,” Enjolras says.

“You’re welcome,” Grantaire replies.

“Next time you take me stargazing,” Enjolras continues, “I would like to have my feet firmly on the ground.”

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write something cute to balance out my fluff to feels ratio somewhat.


End file.
